<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumps Like a Truck by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749323">Dumps Like a Truck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark'>Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor, That's Why It Had To Be a Modern AU, This Whole Thing Is a Song-Based Joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants to listen to The Thong Song. Garp says he's not allowed. Surprisingly, Ace agrees with Grandpa on this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Garp &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumps Like a Truck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Dumps Like a Truck ~</p><p>Garp reached out to change the radio station as an inappropriate song came on.</p><p>"Grandpa, no, I want to hear this one!" Luffy protested. "The person in this song takes humongous poops!"</p><p>A sudden silence descended on the interior of the car, except for <em>The Thong Song</em> playing quietly from the stereo.</p><p>"Luffy, that's not what 'dumps like a truck' means," Ace said. And then, because he really didn't want to have to explain what it did mean to his naive little brother, he said, "Grandpa, please change the station."</p><p>And the rest of the way home, he got to listen to Garp and Luffy arguing about the radio station.</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>